1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bumper attachment portion structure that is applied to a vehicle body structure that is configured to include a bumper reinforcement and side members.
2. Related Art
In the front portion or the rear portion of a vehicle, there is a structure where a bumper reinforcement is attached via brackets to distal end portions of side members. In this structure, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-315575, for example, the distal end portions of the side members and the brackets are disposed with flange portions that extend toward both sides in the vehicle width direction, and these flange portions are fixed to each other. In such a structure, in a case where the vehicle impacts such that the vehicle is offset in the vehicle width direction of the bumper and receives a reaction force in one of the side members, when a bending moment acts on that side member, there are cases where the side member ends up bending using the attachment portion where the side member is attached to the bracket as an origin. In this case, the intermediate bending point of the side member that has become bent outward in the vehicle width direction cannot move to the side of the bumper reinforcement, and when that intermediate bending point ends up interfering with the bumper reinforcement, the deformation stroke of the side member ends up becoming small depending on the rigidity of the bumper reinforcement.